Cuddle me
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: Naruto gets gifts from a stranger with orange ribbons attached to them! yaoi Don't like don't read!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

**Warning:** Gaara/Naruto or Naruto/Gaara, some kissing nothing major. All characters are OOC. Some swearing, not much.

This is male/male so if you don't like, then don't read it!

"talking"

'thinking'

* * *

**Cuddle Me**

Knock knock!

"Mmmm…go away." Naruto said in a sleepy tone.

KNOCK Knock

"Ughh…I said go away!" Okay now Naruto was getting angry.

KNOCK Knock BAM!!

"OMFG! Fine I'm coming!" He yelled. It was early and he was tired. Naruto stumbled his way to the door angrily mumbling. "But nooo…. Someone just has to come and be an annoying jerk and wake me up at…. (He looks at the clock)…12:33 in the afternoon. Jeezz…what an ass!" Naruto opened the door; more like ripped the door open to the point of almost breaking it off its hinges, and… no ones there. Okay, he was PO'ed before, but now he was just furious. Naruto was about to scream when he spotted a little card that had an orange ribbon bow on it. The front said, "Read Me."

Naruto looked inside and read the little poem. It made him smile. It was short and sweet. This little note calmed him down and made him think it was worth the trouble to get out of bed.

Naruto decided to just stay up and get ready for the rest of the day. He looked at the calendar and saw that it was his birthday. 'Huh. Didn't even remember that.' he thought. 'I wonder who sent me the card?' Naruto was honestly curious.

A little while later there was another knock at his door. He went to get it. Again nobody was there. Instead there was a box of chocolates. It also had an orange ribbon attached to it. It read, "Savor me"

'Hmm…someone knows I have a sweet tooth, especially for chocolate.'

So he did as was instructed. Naruto put a chocolate into his mouth and 'OMFG!' he thought before his brain turned to mush. This was the best chocolate he's ever had. It was extremely delicious. Naruto also noticed that there weren't that many chocolates there. 'Aww…man. Must have been expensive chocolate.'

Naruto decided that he didn't want to go outside today, so he was sitting in his little living room watching a movie when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Gaara."

"Hi Gaara! Did you need something?" 'No one ever calls me unless they need a favor.'

"Uhh….umm…….."

"Take your time."

"….."

"Okay you're taking too much time." The silence on the phone was starting to unnerve Naruto.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure! When and Where?"

Gaara told Naruto the info and hung up. 'OMFG! I HAVE A DATE WITH GAARA! THE SABAKU NO GAARA!' Naruto was excited for his date.

'What can I wear?' Naruto thought. He looked in his closet and pulled out a dark blue button up shirt from the back of the closet. 'I didn't even know I had this…' He put on some nice black dress pants, brushed his teeth, and checked his hair.

Finally the time arrived where Naruto had to leave to meet Gaara at the restaurant. "Hey Gaara!" "Hello." Naruto looked Gaara up and down. 'He looks so sexy in that outfit…' Gaara was wearing a dark red dress shirt with black slacks like Naruto's.

Gaara handed Naruto a flower with an orange ribbon on it. 'So he's the one who gave me all that stuff this morning.' Naruto figured it out. "What no note?" "I thought it would be a bit obvious as to what you're supposed to do with it." He gave the tiniest smile ever, but Naruto saw it. Naruto thought it made Gaaras face look angelic. That alone just made his day even better.

After dinner Naruto decided it was time to head back to his apartment and maybe watch a movie. "Gaara? Do you want to go to my place and watch a movie with me?" Gaara nodded his head. When they picked out a movie they both sat on the couch. Naruto snuggled into Gaara. "Gaara you are just so comfortable to cuddle!" Naruto mumbled into Gaaras shirt.

When the movie was done Gaara said he was leaving. At the door Naruto noticed that Gaara had an orange ribbon attached to his wrist. This time it had a note. Naruto grabbed his hand and read the note. It read, "Kiss me."

"So can I get a kiss goodbye?" Gaara nervously asked.

The look in his eyes told Naruto that he was still incredibly insecure. He was still afraid of being rejected by him. Naruto leaned up and pecked him on the lips real sweetly. Gaara smiled at him and turned to leave.

"Hey Gaara! Want to go to breakfast tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Gaara smiled and nodded. Naruto closed the door and leaned against it. 'Kami, I love the way he makes my heart flutter!' he thought to himself. Naruto decided after he stood back that it was time for bed.

Naruto went into the bathroom and started to take his clothes off for his shower. 'Gaara looked really good tonight. I cant wait until tomorrow.' He turned on the water and stepped into the spray.

When he was done showering, he went back to his room to go to bed. He turned on the light when he suddenly saw an extremely cute object sitting on his bed. It was a stuffed panda bear! It had an orange ribbon attached to it. The ribbon was just like the ones Gaara gave him before. There was a note attached to it as well. It said, "Cuddle me". 'Well jeez…how could someone not want to cuddle this thing.'

Naruto put his pajamas on, turned off his bedroom lights, and got into to bed. The panda was securely tucked in his arms when Naruto was ready to sleep. He was almost in dreamland when there was a knock at his bedroom door. Now this freaked Naruto out since he lived alone. "It's me, Gaara." The voice said from the opposite side of the door. "Come in. What's wrong Gaara?" Naruto looked at him in worry. Then he noticed something, something very important.

Gaara wasn't wearing his gourd.

He looked extremely nervous and he was fidgeting

He had an orange ribbon attached to his neck.

Naruto got up and walked to him. He knew the drill with the ribbons by now and so he read the note and smiled. It said, "Love me."

Naruto looked up at him, smiled, and proceeded to kiss him. "Only if you love me." Naruto said.

Gaara stayed with Naruto that night, lying with him just watching Naruto sleep with the panda bear squished in between the two of them. "Happy Birthday Naruto." Gaara said to a sleeping Naruto. Gaara brushed some of Naruto's golden hair out of his face. "I love you." He leaned over and kissed Naruto on the lips and then the nose. The blonde stirred in his sleep and then smiled. He said sleepily, "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Well…yep. There's a tiny little one-shot thingy. Review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
